1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved jack structure, and more particularly to an improved jack structure in which a lock piece and protective covers are disposed for sealing jack holes when an acute metal material is inserted, thus preventing electric shock from occurring accidentally.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In household environment, there are many electrical sockets or jacks for connecting the appliances to power. For a home with a child, the jacks are likely exposed to danger since the child may curiously insert some conductive material into the jack holes. This is a great concern to the parents. When this occurs, electric shock would be caused.
To solve this problem, a plastic jack cover has been in common use. On the plastic jack cover, two columns are provided which can be inserted into the jack holes. As such, the jack holes cannot be inserted with anything else. However, the child might possibly detach the jack cover, stultifying the safety design of the plastic jack cover and still causing the safety issue to be concerned.
In view of the above discussion, the conventional jack structure still has some shortcomings to be addressed and thus has to be improved. Accordingly, the inventors have made an effort in the related field and finally developed successfully an improved jack structure of the present invention.